jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Jones
Sean Jones (b. May 29, 1978 in Warren, Ohio) is an American trumpeter and composer featured on the 2007 Grammy Award-winning Turned to Blue from Nancy Wilson. As a bandleader, Jones has released five albums under the Mack Avenue Records label. He performs with his own groups both nationally and internationally, in addition to being a lead trumpeter for the Jazz at Lincoln Center Orchestra (which also features Wynton Marsalis). Jones often plays at music venues and jazz festivals such as the Monterey Jazz Festival, Detroit International Jazz Festival and Montreal International Jazz Festival. video:Sean Jones video:August Wilson Center - Sean Jones & Thomas Wendt Among Jones' first musical experiences were the gospel music he heard while attending Saint James' Church of God in Christ in Warren, Ohio, where he sang and performed with the choir. As a beginning musician, Jones started on the drums and switched to trumpet in the fifth grade after his grandmother told him about his grandfather playing that instrument during World War II. Jones developed an interest in jazz music around the same time, after receiving two Miles Davis albums from his band instructor, namely Kind of Blue and Tutu. By the time he entered Warren G. Harding High School, Jones had decided to pursue a career as a professional musician, and studied classical trumpet as well as jazz. In 2000, Jones obtained an undergraduate degree in classical trumpet performance from Youngstown State University and later a master's degree from Rutgers University, where he studied under Professor William Fielder, who had also taught Wynton Marsalis, among others. As a session musician, Jones has performed with several notable ensembles and musicians, including Tia Fuller, Gerald Wilson, Joe Lovano, Tom Harrell, Jon Faddis, Jimmy Heath and Frank Foster. In 2004, Jones had a six-month stint with the Lincoln Center Jazz Orchestra, after which Marsalis offered him a position with the ensemble as lead trumpeter. Around the same time, he became a music professor at Duquesne University. He currently lives in the Pittsburgh area. Jones has recently been selected as the Interim Artistic Director for the Cleveland Jazz Orchestra. He became an associate professor of Jazz Trumpet at Oberlin Conservatory for the 2012-2013 academic year. Jones is currently represented by Addeo Music International (AMI). Discography As leader *2011 No Need For Words (Mack Avenue) *2009: The Search Within (Mack Avenue) *2007: Kaleidoscope (Mack Avenue) *2006: Roots (Mack Avenue) *2005: Gemini (Mack Avenue) *2004: Eternal Journey (Mack Avenue) As sideman/contributor *2007: Healing Space, Tia Fuller (Mack Avenue) *2006:Turned to Blue, Nancy Wilson (MCG Jazz) *2005: Sonic Tonic, Ron Blake (Mack Avenue) *2005: In My Time, Gerald Wilson Orchestra (Mack Avenue) *2003: New York, New Sound Gerald Wilson Orchestra (Mack Avenue) *2002: Live @ Zanzibar Blue, Charles Famborough Compilations *2007: Compilations (Tri-Valley YMCA)http://jazztimes.com/columns_and_features/news/detail.cfm?article=11127 *2006: Legends & Lions:Swingin' (Mack Avenue) *2006: Legends & Lions: Swoonin' (Mack Avenue) *2006: Legends & Lions: Blues (Mack Avenue) Awards and nominations *2006: Downbeat Magazine Rising Star *2007: Downbeat Magazine Rising Star *2007: JazzTimes Magazine Reader's Poll Best New Artist *2007: Jazz Journalists Association Trumpeter of the Year (Nominated) External links *Sean Jones Website * *All About Jazz profile *http://www.mackavenue.com *http://www.myspace.com/seanjonesjazz *http://www.jazzatlincolncenter.org *http://www.vindy.com/content/entertainment/320367325954863.php Category:Trumpeters